Interlude at the Library
by Luvdarain5
Summary: Whats Serena doing at the library? Can Darien and Serena behave themselves? Ooh, whats this? A little romance developing? [One Shot Fic...Reviews always gratefully accepted.]


Interlude at the Library.

Author: Luvdarain5

Disclaimer: Who can say…_really _say they 'own' Sailor Moon? Can anyone? Oh yeah-Naoko can. RATS!

"Odango?" A surprised male voice spoke loudly, disturbing the relative calm of the library…"What are _you _doing here?" This was said so incredulously it caused several people to turn and stare.

The male voice belonged to none other than Darien Chiba, who was standing just inside the entrance of the library, neatly clad in khaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, his silver watch glinting in the artificial lighting and his satchel comfortably slung over his left shoulder. He had just arrived at the library minutes ago and had been scanning for an open table to claim when he had spotted _her_ walking in.

"Shhh!" Serena Tsukino hastily shushed him, giving him a slightly wounded look.

"Sorry" He murmured, both to her and those standing nearby who had been disturbed. Their mini battles might be accepted at the arcade and around town, but they would definitely not be appreciated here. Besides he hadn't meant to be quite so rude, he was just taken aback. Carelessly shoving his silky black hair out of his eyes, he studied her cropped white t-shirt and blue daisy patterned skirt critically. She didn't look like she was here to work, so what was she up to?

"Anyway" He continued after a moment in a quieter tone, "You surprised me. What are you doing here? On a Saturday no less?"

"Oh!" She stalled, trying to decide what to tell him. "Well…" She trailed off, and gave a nervous giggle.

Serena knew she sounded like an airhead, but she couldn't think of a good excuse! Eyeing Darien under her eyelashes, she thought to herself 'Darien you idiot I'm here for a book-DUH!' Obviously she couldn't say that because then he might want to know the title and she couldn't tell him that… she studied him critically in turn-it looked like the Baka was going to waste a perfectly good week-end studying at the library and probably thought everyone else should too…' Belatedly an idea cropped up in her head and she grabbed onto it. "I'm here to do some research for a school paper!" She exclaimed brightly, proud of her quick thinking.

Unfortunately, Darien wasn't buying it. "You're doing research? With no school books, no paper, no materials whatsoever?" He looked skeptically at her "What's your topic?"

"Well, Hmm…its…umm…" Ok this was going to be a toughie. She hadn't really come here to study, she was here to borrow two particular books, but it appeared Darien was going to be here for awhile and would likely see what she was up to.

Dilemma-Should she just brazen it out, ignore him and do what she came here to do? Should she could continue with the lie (she cringed, hating that idea) and come back another time? The library wasn't really one of her favorite places and she hated to spend more time here than necessary…She deliberated silently, cocking her head to the left, then the right…'What to say, what to say…'

Darien scoffed. "Look Odango, I don't have all day, I have work to do. Later." With that abruptly said he took off to grab one of the few study tables still available, leaving her standing alone.

Serena watched him go with more than a little regret. She was sure he had guessed that she wasn't here to research! She hated to give him a bad impression of her, but he didn't seem to care anyways, which depressed her more than she cared to admit. Someone walked in behind her, which caused her to snap out of her stupor. Her mom had dropped her off at the library while she was out running an errand, and would be back in 30 minutes to pick her up. She needed to find her books fast!

Pulling her shoulders up straight, she strode towards the back of the library, past the table where Darien was busy setting up his materials, blatantly ignoring him and at the same time hoping he didn't see the slight blush on her face.

As she reached her destination she stood for a moment in the seclusion of the bookshelves, gleefully reveling at the rows and rows of shiny paperback books. This was her secret addition-the Romance Novels section! She could almost hear angels in the background singing a "Halleluiah" chorus, and then wondered if that was sacrilegious somehow-after all she wasn't here for bible study material! Nevertheless, she felt a secret thrill just being near all that bottled passion, steamy kisses and clandestine rendezvous. Oh yeah!

She giggled a little madly to herself. Only one other person knew of her passion for these books, the one who shared her interest-her mother. Her father had no idea she liked to read those 'trashy romance novels', and if he ever found out…well…it would probably be heart attack city! Her friends joked that she couldn't read anyways and she was sure they would tease her if they ever found out, so Serena had never mentioned her guilty pleasure to them. If Darien were to say anything about this Monday at the arcade, there were going to be a few raised eyebrows to say the least!

'Never mind that!' she admonished herself. She was going to run out of time if she kept this up! Sere scanned the shelves closest to her but didn't see the books she was here for-the second and third book in a trilogy. She had picked up the first on a whim, and had so enjoyed it; she now wanted to read the rest of the series. She scooted to the right and looked over a few more shelves but didn't see the elusive books, and couldn't remember the author's name. Crap, she was going to run out of time and not even get what she came for!

A little desperately, she looked around for assistance, but all the librarians seemed to be busy helping other patrons, and she needed to find her books now! Warily, she noticed a computer console just becoming available, and she wondered if she should try her luck. She really wasn't very good with computer stuff and she would loose precious time hunting for her books….

After a few more indecisive seconds, she decided to slide over to the computer, right as another patron had been about to step up. 'Whew, close call!' She thought, smiling apologetically at the harassed looking mother with the noisy kid in tow turning around to leave. Serena watched the woman walk off and felt a twinge of guilt, but there was no time to dwell on it, time was a-wasting!

She turned to the computer screen dismayed to see what looked like a complicated menu for the online library reference. She wasn't clear as to what all these sub menu thingies were either! She just wanted to find a place to type in the name of her books and Bang, have it tell her if they had it, where it was, if it was checked out and if so whom she would need to hunt down. A glance at her watch didn't help, she didn't know what she was doing and she was running out of time!

She clicked a few buttons here and there, but nothing that helped, just an annoying hourglass that kept popping up and slowing her down! She looked around meekly for help, seeing that everyone around her was either busy or ignoring her silent pleas for help. As she scanned the room for someone-ANYONE to help, her gaze collided with that of Darien's. He had been studying her helpless routine for a few minutes and had been silently debating with himself whether to go and help. When their eyes met for a few seconds, something passed between them that gave them both pause, before she blushed and looked away. As she began scanning the room again in the other direction Darien sighed knowing he couldn't let her just flounder there. He'd have to go help; it was the gentlemanly thing to do after all.

Standing up from the table, he left his things behind and approached the computer workstation she occupied. She noticed him coming towards her and nonchalantly waited in front of the console pretending not to notice. As he neared her, he saw that her petite frame did not even reach the top of the computer monitor. He was easily a couple heads taller than her, and decided to use his natural advantage to intimidate her just a little.

"What's the matter Serena?" He spoke beautifully, adding devilishly, "Having trouble finding your favorite trashy novel?" His voice was poetry itself, but his question set her teeth on edge.

Rats, rats, Rats! She fumed to herself; he had guessed what she was up to!

"OK Darien, I need help!" She said, resigning herself to her fate. At this point she just wanted to get the books and get out. Obviously, this was not as easy or as painless as she had thought!

He grinned at the desperate note in her voice, loving this. "OK, ok" he soothed, "I'll help you. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." He was laughing under his breath now, which of course irritated Serena.

Oh how she wanted to make a face at him, but she needed his help so she held her tongue instead.

'Wow', she blinked, noticing for the first time that he was standing kind of close-and she had to admit he was pretty good looking. He smelled great too and those wonderfully intelligent eyes were solely focused on her. OK, _that_ was a little intimidating.

He moved around to stand behind her, so that he was looking over her shoulder. She started to slip to the side so he could step up to the console and take over, but he stopped her.

"Come on Serena, you can do this, I'm just here to help". He gave a genuine, reassuring smile that zinged her to her toes, but she was determined not to show she was affected. After all, this was Darien!

"Can't you do it?" She was whining a little she knew, but the combination of time running out and the feel of his body heat was causing her to sweat mentally. "My mom'll be here soon to pick me up, and I don't have my books…"

"It won't take long, trust me." he refused nicely, determined to help her learn to do it herself. Besides, he was enjoying having an excuse to stand so close to Serena.

She was wearing her long golden hair down today and the soft waves were giving out a sweet vanilla scent, making his pulse race, a purely masculine response to a very feminine fragrance. The warmth of her body was making him a little lightheaded and Darien was more than a little surprised that it was Serena causing these giddy sensations. He decided he was going to enjoy it for the moment, and worry over it later.

He moved his left hand up to her shoulder to keep her still, and with his right hand he tapped the screen in front of them. The warmth from his body felt like it was surrounding her; making Serena's heart flutter wildly and she had to force herself to pay attention to what was in front of her. He pocketed his right hand as she moved the cursor to the spot he indicated and clicked. Nothing happened, so she clicked again…She waited another moment, then turned her head to the side and up so she looked up at his face.

As he returned her look, she couldn't help but notice his devastating smile making her nerve endings riot and she desperately hoped he didn't notice the goose bumps forming on her arms. When he moved her innocent heart stopped for just a moment in anticipation. He pulled his free hand from his pocket and back up to her shoulder. Gently he skimmed his fingers down her smooth arm and laid his larger hand over hers on top of the mouse, his palm resting on the back of her hand, his longer fingers laying atop hers. They each felt the delicious shivers of awareness from the other but both were determined not to acknowledge it.

"You have to double click the mouse button. Click it quickly Odango…" He murmured. He demonstrated by clicking the button with her, his fingers still over hers. He could have mocked her for not knowing something so simple, and in fact if they had been in the company of her friends or Andrew, he certainly would have. But now, he was glad for the excuse to touch her so freely and to lean in close. They sightlessly watched the hourglass come up on the screen and heard the computer whirl and growl while it worked. Neither Serena nor Darien moved from the intimate proximity of the other, reveling in the sensation.

Finally a search screen popped up that would allow her to type in the name of the book she was looking for. She was disappointed when Darien slid his hand from hers, but he did not give her any space by moving away. Instead he stood quietly, waiting for her to type in the name of her book. Serena had her hands poised over the keyboard…but didn't start typing. Instead she stared at the screen, darting a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes, watching his movements but seeing that he made no move to leave. Part of her didnt want him to go, but darn it, this part was embarrassing!

"Serena?" He queried softly, his mouth near her ear and causing her to give a slight shiver. "Did you forget the name of the book or something?" He waited patiently, looking down at the back of her head for a moment, curious as to what was stopping her now. He hoped it wasn't his presence because he had no intention of leaving yet…at the same time he was becoming distracted by her wonderful scent again. He took a deep break, inhaling her perfume, feeling his heart stutter in reaction and smiling wryly to himself at this unexpected weakness.

"Um" She said in a delicate voice, stalling with the first thing that came to her mind "I'm not sure how to spell the title." Then she cringed mentally, knowing she sounded like a dope.

"All right, tell me the name and I'll spell it for you" He replied his voice full of understanding, his breath stirring the tendrils of hair in front of him, giving Serena another mental thrill. She decided to bite the bullet, preparing for him to laugh at her.

"Love's mphfmhp and Love's phmpmh" She muttered…to which Darien responded by leaning in closer.

"What was that?" he whispered, his breath in her ear…the two were so close now –it felt as though they were the only people in the world at that moment despite the bustling activity of those all around them.

Serena turned her face towards him to repeat herself and their eyes locked intently. Time was suspended as they simply stared into each at one another, feeling the electricity arc between them. The two had always had a tempestuous relationship, but this was another side that neither had ever explored and both were uncertain as to how they should respond.

Darien broke visual contact with Serena so that he could take in her delicate features, so beautifully shaped; her light blue eyes watched him with longing as soft pink lips beckoned. Her smooth skin was seducing him, begging to be caressed…how had he never noticed all this before? His eyes traveled back up from her mouth to those baby blues to gauge her reaction and was struck with awe, seeing her eyes bright and unfocused, slumberously half closed. His body kicked up the excitement level another notch, every instinct telling him to respond to that tempting look with a kiss. He began to move in closer, his heart slamming with anticipation, and felt a jolt of desire when he realized that she was moving towards him as well…. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't fight the moment, didn't want to…

'Scuse me, you done with this computer?" A geeky teenager queried, oblivious to the scene he had just interrupted.

The two jumped apart, both Darien and Serena internally screaming bloody murder. They kept their composure however, confusion and uncertainty kicking in so that each didnt want the other to know just how badly they had wanted that kiss.

"Sorry, we're still using this, we should be done in a couple minutes" Darien answered, his voice deceptively calm. Straightening up to his full height he discreetly moved a small distance back from Serena.

"K" The kid skulked over to a bookshelf close by, presumably to keep an eye on them so he would know the minute they were finished.

"Now" Darien began, trying to remember where they had left off conversationally, trying to collect himself and feeling very let down that the amazing moment had been lost. "You were saying the names of the books you wanted?"

"Um, yeah" She said quietly, and Darien was pleased to see she was a disappointed as well. He was relieved to know he hadn't been alone in his tumultuous feelings.

"It's..Ahem 'Love's Passion' and 'Love's Desire'. She supplied, and a becoming pink blush colored her cheeks as she recited the titles to him.

"OK," He grinned now, but without malice and leaned forward, reaching around a hand to type the first title one handed. It was slow going this way, but apparently faster than Serena's non existent typing skills, and it gave him a chance to be near her again.

"Love's….Passion" he whispered delightedly in her ear as he typed, then looked from the screen to her and grinned even wider in response to the sweet smile he saw there. The information pulled up with an electronic beep and pulled his attention back to the screen. He clicked on the print icon, and then typed in the second title. "Love's….Desire" this one took him a little longer to type, but who was he kidding, he was trying to make the moment last, simply enjoying the close proximity to her. Again he clicked the print icon, and reached over to the printer next to them to pick up the info. They had completed their mission, but unfortunately, Darien now no longer had an excuse to linger any longer.

"Well," He cleared his throat, thinking for a moment. Then decided aloud "Lets go find these books Sere, it looks like they should both be here, neither are registered as being checked out." He started to turn towards the bookshelves in question, when some brave impulse grabbed him. He reached out and took Serena's small hand in his and the two walked slowly side by side towards the romance section. Darien was trying desperately to gauge her reaction to his daring move via her hand. She had jumped slightly with surprise when he had first taken hold, but now as she curled hers fingers into his and smiled shyly up at him he was pleased he had done so.

Standing in front of the bookshelves, their hands joined between them, Darien held the paper with the titles up and quickly located both books. They had been on a top shelf and most likely that was the reason Serena had not seen them. He handed her the book list and pulled both books down one handed, not wanting to let go of her just yet.

Suddenly the overhead speaker buzzed and a voice announced "Serena Tsukino, please meet your party at the checkout desk. Thank you."

At this the two hastily broke apart, despite the fact that they were shielded by tall rows of bookshelves nor were they in view of the front desk.

"Oh…. I have to go…. that's my mom, she's here to pick me up" Serena spoke quietly. She truly didn't want to go. She just knew that once she left, the next time they saw each other, it would be back to the usual squabbling, and she really couldn't want to go back to that, not after today.

"Guess you have to…" He stated, trying to decide what to say, a million thoughts running through his mind at the moment, the most prevalent one being 'Don't go!'

"Yeah…" Serena was thinking fast, trying frantically to figure out what to do from here, should she say something? Should she wait for him to make a move? Suddenly an idea hit her. "Wait! You know I still have that report for school I need to do!" She said excitedly.

"O…kay…" Darien responded slowly, not following her line of logic, unsure what this had to do with anything.

"Yup, I do! And I guess I'll have to come back to the library tomorrow to research the subject, since I forgot my school books and stuff today!" She hinted gleefully, silently pleading with him to get the hint.

"Oh…" He said. Then…"OH!" He was smiling now, getting it. "Well you know, it just so happens I will be back here tomorrow, you know, to finish my report. I can help you if you like."

"That would be great Darien, Thanks." She responded enthusiastically. "And thanks for your help with the books, I never would have found them on my own." She looked up at him sweetly, and Darien decided it was time for one last moment of bravery.

"My pleasure Serena" He murmured, then he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

They were both blushing slightly as he pulled back. "Tomorrow then, around one?" He confirmed.

She nodded; not meeting his gaze now but her averted face reflected her pleasure. "See you tomorrow." she replied happily, and left to head to the check out line.

Darien watched her go for a moment, and then turned to the table where he had left his books, his mind a million miles away from studying. Who would have thought such an unexpected surprise as seeing the klutzy, hyper 'Odango' would have resulted in a most amazing interlude with Serena? He couldn't wait until tomorrow!

As Serena stepped into the checkout line, her mother spotted her and waved, then turned to continue a discussion with some woman she apparently knew. As Sere collected her thoughts, she couldn't help the huge grin. She had never imagined that she and Darien would hit it off like they had and her mind was dancing as she recalled those electrifying moments together today and couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

Then it hit her. Oh Crap! Now she had to go home and come up with a fake report! This was the first time a trip to the library had ever resulted in homework, instead of the other way around, she giggled to herself.

But it was _sooo _going to be worth it!

The End!


End file.
